1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable radio communication terminals, and in particular, to a dual band, dual mode transceiver for adaptively switching the frequency band of a second IF (Intermediate Frequency).
2. Description of the Related Art
A cellular telephone, being a portable radio communication terminal, performs data transmission/reception at a specified single frequency band. Accordingly, when the single frequency band experiences excessive traffic or has a poor radio environment, connecting calls becomes increasingly difficult. Additionally, when a second intermediate frequency of the cellular telephone is improperly set, a receiving sensitivity may be affected, which deteriorates voice quality.